Piston assemblies typically include a piston shaft and a piston head. The piston head is connected to the piston head and axially reciprocates together with the piston head. Such piston assemblies are used in various applications, such as reciprocating pumps. For example, reciprocating pumps typically include at least one piston head and a piston shaft that connects the piston head.
The piston head and the piston shaft may be under dynamic and/or cyclically reversing loading conditions and may cause malfunctions when the piston head are not reliably retained with the piston shaft. Therefore, it is desired to provide improved structures for retaining a piston head with a piston shaft.